Sincest
by dracodarlingxx
Summary: "Let's just hope they never find out."


The moment I walked in, my eyes were on her.

The moment I walked in, all eyes were on me.

"JAMES!" Someone yelled. I was tackled into a hug and my back hit the compartment door. "Where have you been, mate? I haven't seen you all summer."

"You know I went to Tibet, man." I pushed my best friend off me carefully. "Just wanted some peace and quiet for a few months before resitting NEWTs this year."

It was a lie. I went to Tibet to get my mind off her because I knew this sick fascination was _wrong_.

My trip clearly hadn't worked.

She sat squashed against the window in the train compartment full of friends, and her lips unconsciously quirked into a smile when she caught my gaze, but she hardened them into a scowl quickly.

"Sorry guys." She stood up gracefully, then walked over and grabbed my hand. My hand tingled from where she was gripping it lightly. "I'm taking this one away for a _private_ chat."

"If you're not back soon, I'll start planning your funeral, James!" Someone yelled after us as Lily pulled me out of the compartment and into the empty neighbouring one.

_A private chat_. She made it sound menacing, but my mind was already racing with inappropriate images.

She pushed me roughly into a soft red seat and turned away from me to slide the door closed.

My eyes lingered over her long slim legs and pert arse, shown off by her denim shorts. _Since when did Lily wear shorts?_

And then suddenly her wand was at my throat.

I relaxed. I'd been in this position enough times to know that she'd never do me any serious damage.

She stepped closer, a waft of floral perfume caressing me as her green eyes flashed fire.

"Why the hell didn't you write to me?"

_Because the reason I was in Tibet from the day after school finished for summer to the day before it started again in September, is that I was trying to forget you._ "Sorry, Lils, I forgot." I said casually, the irony striking me hard.

"Don't you give me that crap, James Potter - " She started to rant, but I wasn't listening. I was only focused on her soft pale skin with a dab of freckles across her nose – _Godric, how I wanted to reach out and stroke her cheek_ – and the way her full pink lips rounded as they formed her words. I couldn't help but think how they would look even better around my –

_Focus, James. Get your mind out of the gutter. This is wrong._

I looked up to realised that Lily had stopped talking, and was instead considering me with a smile tugging at her lips.

_Godric, she was gorgeous._

And then she launched herself into my arms, hugging me tightly, her silky hair splayed across my face and her full boobs pressed against my chest. She'd grown a lot over the summer.

"Jay, I've missed you so much!"

In response, I felt my balls tightening, and pushed her away quickly, drawing my robes over my lap.

But she'd never been stupid, and I saw a flash of something unfamiliar cross her emerald eyes, before she straddled my lap, grinning at me.

I relaxed. She'd sat on my lap a million times before, perfectly innocently.

"But darling, I can't say that I missed you that much, to be honest." I quipped, but immediately regretted it when she threw her head back and laughed, arching her back, her breasts in my face as her warm laughter filled the compartment.

_James, get a hold of yourself._

Lily looked back at me, suddenly silent, her green eyes catching my hazel ones, and she skimmed her hand across my cheek bone gently. My breath caught in my throat, and I couldn't break eye contact. "No Jay," she whispered, her breath warming my neck, "I meant that I've missed you _a lot_."

She turned as if to leave, but I saw her gaze linger on my lips a moment longer than necessary, and that's when I knew I couldn't fight it any more.

_Fuck, she wants me too._

I leaned forward, spinning her back around roughly, and crashed my lips onto hers.

Her response was immediate, as her tongue slipped past my lips and her hand fisted in my hair. I pulled her closer and she pushed herself against my groin, eliciting an immediate response. In response I bit her lip gently and slipped my hand beneath her shirt, savouring her groan against my lips. But that also brought me back down to earth.

_It was LILY._

I pulled away panting, dragging my gaze from her swollen lips and the flush in her cheeks to twirl her long hair around my finger. "Lils, this is wrong."

She sighed and kissed my neck hungrily. I moaned. "You're James and I'm Lily." She licked a hot stripe across my collar bone. "It's fate."

And that was all the encouragement I needed as I bent my head back to hers, and lifted her up effortlessly, laying her on the seat, and just about remembering to wandlessly lock the door.

I pinned her under me as I kissed her like we were going to die the next day. It was hot and passionate and _sick_. And this time it was she who pulled away. "Jay, you're right. This is wrong. What if Mum or Dad finds out?"

But her voice was reluctant and her eyes were darkened with lust, which is why I kissed her again.

"Let's just hope they never find out." I smirked as I quickly unbuttoned my little sister's shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first oneshot.**

**And maybe I shouldn't have had as much fun writing this as I did. Maybe I should have found it disturbing. Maybe I shouldn't have been cackling evilly as I typed out the last line.**

**But too many maybes, in my opinion.**

**Won't you drop me a little review?**


End file.
